The Apple of Her Eye
by GreenDragon94
Summary: It has been 6 years since Homer won the lottery, he has been getting back in shape and they were now on their summer vacation at the mountain village where the 14-year-old Lisa plans to finally tell her secret to the one she loves. Not sure where to go with this so this story is on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Simpsons but I think everyone would because of the fact that it is still going I mean 29 almost 30 seasons.**

 **Homer- I don't what to go back to work, can you have me win the lottery?**

 **Me- I don't know, I think that would take away from the story.**

 **Homer- Please!**

 **Me- Well, I guess if you promise to lose weight and exercise I'll have you win the lottery.**

 **Marge- I'd be happy with that.**

 **Homer- D'oh.**

 **The Simpsons**

 **Prolog**

It has been 6 years since Homer won the lottery, he has been getting back in shape and they were now on their summer vacation at the mountain village where the 14-year-old Lisa plans to finally tell her brother her secret.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"We are almost at the top." Lisa said to her older brother. Bart looked at his sister and smiled without replying. Lisa looked at Bart with loving eyes, not like family love but real love. Lisa had a secret, she was in love with her brother.

The chair lift stopped at the top of the mountain, Lisa and Bart got off. Lisa grabbed Bart's hand and walked away from the slope to a building. "What are you doing Lisa?" Bart asked, making a slight attempt to get free but when Lisa didn't let go he just let her hold his hand.

When they were inside of the building Lisa looked at her brother, trying to gather the strength to tell him how she felt. "Bart, I have something I want to tell you but I don't want to say it in front of mom and dad." Lisa said, looking down at her feet, her heart was racing and butterflies danced in her stomach.

Bart hated seeing her like this, like Lisa he had feelings for her that he knew were wrong. He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head, giving her a big smile. Bart leaned in, closing his eyes, gently placing his lips on hers then pulled away to see Lisa's eyes were closed now. "Sorry, but you looked like you needed that." Bart mumbled, looking away shyly.

Lisa blushed very hard. She looked in her brother eyes. "Bart, I… I… I lo…lo… love you." Lisa squeaked, her face was so hot she couldn't even feel the frigid air anymore.

Bart look into her eyes and knew that she meant that she was in love with him so he said, "Lisa, I love you too. I have for a while, I don't know what happened to make me fall in love with you but I have and, till now, I could never find the right time or the right words to tell you how I felt."

Lisa threw her arms around her brother neck and started to make out with him. They didn't stop till they heard their mother and father coming up on the ski lift. "Bart, Lisa, where are you?" Marge called, walking towards the building that they were in.

Lisa and Bart walked out shoulder to shoulder, holding hands behind their backs. "We're going back to the room to watch some TV." Bart said, walking away still holding her hand, they ran back to the ski lift.

They heard their mother call to them to be safe. When they got off the lift they let go of each other's hands so that no one would see them. When they got into the room they locked the door. Lisa went over to one of the beds and turned on the TV.

Bart walked in front of her and leaned in, kissing her again. Without breaking the kiss Lisa scooted back onto the bed and Bart crawled on top of her. Their kiss deepened when Lisa slid her tongue into his mouth. Bart slid his into hers. They were making out like that until they heard their parents enter the room next to theirs, it shocked them so bad that they jumped away from each other. Bart and Lisa shared a room connected to their mother and father's.

Marge knocked on the door that connected their rooms then said through it, "Bart, Lisa, come open the door." Bart got up and opened the door. Lisa just laid on the bed trying to act normal but failing miserably.

"So how were the slopes?" Bart asked, leaning against the door frame. By doing this he was trying to do two things, hide his erection and blocking Lisa from view.

"It was fun, your father and I are going out for a romantic dinner so just order something from room service. We will be back late so go to bed at 10 like you're supposed to." Marge said, walking back into her room with her husband. they got changed and by the time they were ready the room service was there. Bart had a steak and Lisa had a salad which came with the steak so it was better money wise.

"We need to talk about what we were just doing." Lisa said in a flat, serious tone.

"Well, as long as we don't tell anyone I don't think it would matter." Bart said, irritated. What should it matter to anyone what he chooses to do with the girl he loved? He got up from the desk he was eating at and flopped onto the bed with a huff.

"Well, I was thinking we should ask mom and dad how they would feel if we were to start dating." Lisa said, standing and walking over to her brother.

Bart looked up at her sister and sighed. "Ok, but… what if they say that it would be ok? Do we tell them then?" Bart asked.

"Well, yeah, that way around the house we can show our love for each other." Lisa said, her hand on her hip like the statement was obvious.

"Ok, we'll ask now, I can call them on my cell phone." Bart said, pulling out his cell and hitting speed dial 1, which was his mother.

"Bart-" Lisa started to say but stopped when she heard her mother's voice drift through the speaker.

"Hey mom, I have a question. What would you think if a brother and sister started dating? The reason I ask is because Lisa made me watch this stupid talk show and they made a huge deal on how a brother and sister were together." Bart said, coming up with a good reason on the spot. He tried his best to sound uninterested in her answer and actually succeeded, unlike his sister.

"Well Bart, as long as they're in love I have no problem with it." Marge replied. Bart smiled, he had already guessed his mother's answer, she had always been of the attitude that love is love.

"Now what if I was to ask you if I could date Lisa, just asking since we are talking about this, you know I am dating Terri." Bart said, reminding his sister that he was dating someone.

"Well I guess that would be ok, but you would have to break up with your girlfriend as well." Marge said, starting to sound suspicious now.

"Well, Sherri told me that Terri is planning on dumping me so," he sighed before continuing, "I don't think we'll be together much longer anyway." Bart sat down next to his sister and held her hand. While he only hooked up with Terri to try and stop thinking about Lisa he was still fond of her and wasn't looking forward to being dumped.

"I'm sorry honey, I have to go, we are at the restaurant." Marge said, hanging up the phone.

"What did she say?" Lisa asked, nervously shifting her weight side to side.

Bart gave her a short but passionate kiss before saying, "She said it's okay." Bart looked at the excited twinkle in Lisa's eyes and could help but to smile. They continued to make out for a while before cuddling and watching T.V. They drifted off to sleep, it sure had been a long day.

After 10:30 Marge and Homer come back quietly to find that their son and daughter were asleep in the same bed cuddling on top of the covers. Marge guessed that this was why Bart had asked those questions.

Homer walked in and screamed which woke them. They were now sitting up holding each other. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Homer yelled running over and started strangling Bart.

"Homer, stop!" Marge yelled. Homer stopped and walked back over to Marge wile Lisa looked at Bart to make sure he was ok. "Now, is this why you asked me all those questions?" Marge asked.

Lisa looked at her mother then said. "Yes mom, I have found out that in our town it is legal for a brother and sister to date and even marry, just look at Cletus, he married his sister."

Mage looked at her and smiled then took Homers hand then said before take him into their room, "Your father and I will talk about if its ok tonight and we will let you know in the morning. Until then I want you two in separate beds." They shut the combining door as they went through it.

Bart jumped out of the bed and stared rummaging around in his bag looking for something. "Bart, what are you doing?" Lisa asked him. She dodged a haphazardly thrown shoe.

"I got it." Bart said triumphantly, pulling out a radio and turning it on. Their parent's voices came through it.

"What is that?" Lisa asked looking at the radio that was allowing them to hear what their parents were saying.

"It's a spy radio. I bought it when Homer won the lottery." Bart said, hearing them discussing Bart and Lisa.

It looked like Marge was going to be ok with it, Homer on the other hand was not too sure. It was 12:30 when they finally agreed that they could date.

Lisa gasped and neither of them could contain their excitement as they ran into their parent's room and hugging them, thanking them over and over again. "What the, how do you even know what we said?" Homer asked and in response Bart grabbed a radio that was taped underneath the nightstand drawer.

"D'oh!" Homer exclaimed. Marge walked the kids back into their room and tucked them into their own beds. Bart protested but she didn't really care while Lisa just laid down, fully planning to get into Bart's bed when her mother left.

"Now just because we say its ok doesn't mean you can run amuck in town or anything, and I want to see better grades from you Bart." Marge said strictly as she walked out of the room.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure he brings his grades up!" Lisa called after her mother.

Bart got up and locked their side of the combing door then jumped into the bed with Lisa. Lisa looked at Bart and smiled then cuddled close to him. Bart wrapped his arms around her then they went to sleep.

TBC… Maybe

* * *

I hope you liked this but I was just trying something and please let me know what you think. (GD)

" **If you have any Questions for us just ask and we will answer on the next chapter." The Simpsons.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Simpsons.

Bart- Well I know that I loved the first chapter.

Lisa- Well I did too but it matters what everyone else thought.

Me- I got a couple people that said they wanted to see another chapter.

Homer- WOO HOO!

Lisa- Dad.

Bart- chill out Homer.

Homer- D'oh!

The Simpsons

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning Marge walked into Bart and Lisa's room to find them in the same bed, Lisa was under the covers cuddling into Bart who was not under the covers.

"Bart, Lisa what happed to sleeping in your own beds!" Marge yelled.

Bart woke up a little and replied. "You said we couldn't sleep together till you and dad talked to us in the morning about what you decided about us, now if you remember it was 12:30 when you and dad decided that it was ok."

Marge thought about it and realized he was right, and when they found out it was ok that meant there was a chance that she would have found them in the same bed.

"While that may be true, I know I tucked you both into your own beds." Marge said.

"Yes, you did, but I got out of the bed last night to go to the bathroom and decided that since you said it was ok for me and her to date I could crawl into her bed with her; and if you look at how I'm sleeping you will see that she in under the covers and I'm not." Bart said, getting annoyed at his mother but he knew better then to try and piss her off right now because he didn't what to lose Lisa over a fight with their mother.

Marge looked at him and understood he did it to show her that they could be trusted at night.

Lisa started to wake up and saw their mother standing there looking at them. When Marge saw her little girls eyes she walked back into the other room. "Bart, was she mad that we were in the same bed?" Lisa asked, rolling over in his arms.

Bart looked into her eyes then kissed her without answering the question. When they broke the kiss, Bart got out of bed and walked into the bathroom wile Lisa walked into their parent's room. "Mom, were you mad that Bart crawled into the bed with me last night?"

"No, honey I was just a little shocked to find him there when I know I put you both in separate beds last night." Marge said, knowing that they should be giving the right to their own privacy now that they are dating then continued, "Starting tonight the door that separates us will be locked so you two can have privacy. "Just-" She gave a small sigh, "be safe, okay sweetie?"

Lisa gave her a hug and nodded, then she walked back into her and Bart's room locking the door behind her. Lisa could hear her brother in the shower, she decided to go surprise him by walking into the bathroom while he was in the shower.

Lisa walked into the bathroom to find her brother's clothes near the door, she grabbed them then went and sit on the bed just waiting until he got out.

Bart came out of the bathroom soaking wet, he wasn't wearing a towel at all. As Lisa watched her brother walk towards her she couldn't help but to glance at Bart's gently swaying cock. Her heart fluttered in her chest as her faced burned a bright red.

Bart smirked and asked, "What's up with you?" as he collected his clothes.

Lisa looked at Bart and couldn't stop herself. She got off the bed and walked over to her brother and grabbed his dick. "Lisa, what are you doing, mom and dad could come in at any moment." Bart said in shock.

"No, they won't, the door's locked because they wanted us to have privacy." Lisa said, a sultry smile on her face.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" Bart asked her.

"No, but I can't wait to learn." Lisa said with a giggle.

Bart walked her back to the bed and smiled. Lisa looked down, feeling embarrassed of her rash behavior. "Don't look sad. You're a virgin, so I will have to show you what to do." Bart said, placing one hand under her chin, he moved her head up till they were staring in each other's eyes.

Lisa smiled and said. "How do you know I'm a virgin still? I've had a few boyfriends."

"You were 8 when you were dating Nelson for a while and you dated Milhouse when you were 12 until 2 months ago and Milhouse tells me everything." Bart said, picking Lisa up and laying her on her back on the bed.

"So, are you a Virgin?" Lisa asked, nervously closing her legs at the knee.

"No, I have been having sex with Terri since she turned 12, the only problem was that she always had her sister Sherri join." Bart said, thinking back on the fact that it has been 4 years since he started having sex with them both.

"So, you know what you are doing?" Lisa asked as Bart gently guided her legs apart. Her thighs shook with nervous excitement, know that whatever he was about to do it was going to be sexual. Bart put his hands up her dress, rubbing her inner thighs as he went. He pulled off her plain pink panties and tossed them carelessly over his shoulder and onto the floor.

"I guess you could say that." Bart said with a shrug then smiled devilishly. "But you'll have to tell me what you think when I'm done." Bart lifted her dress up and revealed her pussy. He was surprised to see how neat it looked in comparison to either Sherri or Terri, while they had small outer lips that made it look like they sat on something Lisa had large outer lips that hid most of the inner lips. He quite liked the look of it.

As Bart moved in close to her she asked "What are you ab-" but was cut off with a gasp as Bart started to lick her clitoris. Lisa let out little gasps and moans as electric bolts of pleasure shot through her with every pass with his tongue. Bart smiled with satisfaction and moved his focus from her clit to the opening of her vagina, letting the tip of his tongue enter her with every long lick.

Bart slid his tongue as far into her pussy as he could, licking at her G-spot. Lisa responded strongly as she gripped the back of his head out of instinct, holding him firmly in place. As he kept up his pace Bart also started to rub her clit in soft, deliberate circles.

Lisa could feel a warmth spreading from her groin in all directions and as Bart started to rub her she could feel a pleasure begin to build up in her body and she found it hard to control her moans, sticking with gasps as with each motion of Bart's tongue brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Finally, with one final, wonderful twist of his tongue she was sent over the edge as her whole body filled with a warm wash of pleasure. Lisa pulled at Bart's hair, all but smothering him in her groin as she rode the intense orgasm.

When Lisa finally let go Bart sat up and looked at her, her chest was heaving as she laid there in the afterglow. "Was it that good?" He chuckled. Lisa just looked at him and nodded, too out of breath to talk. She grabbed Bart by the shoulders and pulled him down on top of her. They made out for a while until Lisa finally regained her breath and simply said, "Yeah, it was that good Bart."

TBC…

* * *

I hope I did good with this chapter it was my first time doing an 18+ scene. I had some people say that I need this kind of scene so I hope I did good. I'm not promising that this kind scene will be in every chapter. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think. If you have any ideas leave me a PM and I will give you credit for the idea. (GD)

"If you have any Questions for us just ask and we will answer on the next chapter." The Simpsons.


End file.
